The Day of the Dragon
The Day of The Dragon is the forty-second episode of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, and the eighth episode of season four. Plot On Chen's Island, the factory workers sink the blimp under Jay's command as a way to keep Chen and the remaining Anacondrai Cultists on the island: he then has Bolobo uses his vines to sink the ferry. Cole tells the Ninja that the palace and their rooms are empty while Lloyd comforts Kai about Skylor, saying that while she couldn't pick her family, she picked a good friend with the addition of Cole saying with no other way off the island, they'll find them. Garmadon approaches and congratulates the five on bringing the elemental masters together and sticking together, though he warns them to keep their guard up. Meanwhile, Karlof works on modifying Jay's mech while Nya informs Sensei Wu and Misako on Chen's apparent defeat. Wu also reveals that the Bounty is nearly complete and that they'll use it to bring everyone home. Behind the waterfall, Kapau and Chope are ecstatic about guarding Skylor and the fact that with most of the cultists captured, they're now in Chen's inner circle. Skylor messes with them to let her scratch her head, which Eyezor catches and growls at the two. In the dungeon, Clouse mourns his snake and swears revenge on Garmadon while Chen doesn't care and demands for the bladecopter to be fixed in order to escape. Clouse is hurt and point out Skylor's betrayal, though Chen points out although she chose Kai over them, she still managed to absorb everyone's powers and break them up. The two immediately realize her powers can still allow them to complete the spell. Chen has Kapau and Chope release her and he claims he was wrong about everything: however, she immediately catches on to his true intentions and points out the staff's crystal was destroyed. Chen reveals that it was found in the island's crystal caves and they could go there to complete the spell. Skylor points out taking everything would be fatal to her and is disgusted with her father for putting her life on the line for his selfish gain. She then uses her powers to hijack a rocket board and escape. Zugu tells Chen the bladecopter is finished, to which he sends all the grunts after his daughter while he hops in the copter with Clouse. Back on the coast, Griffin boasts to Neuro that he could easily win on Jay's game show when the master of mind receives a message from Skylor and sends the master of speed to the Ninja to inform them of what happened. Kai takes off on one of the crushers while Jay takes the mech, Garmadon and Cole take the Jet, Zane takes a buggy, Nya takes the DB Express and Lloyd leaves on his dragon, leaving Karlof to wish he could do that. Everyone takes off, leaving Dareth (who was telling Chen's kabuki of when he controlled the Stone Army with the Helmet of Darkness) behind. In the jungle, P.I.X.A.L. warns Zane that she can't analyze what's ahead of them at the speed he's going, when the buggy crashes and he's thrown into a cave. Jay attempts to help, though Zane and Kai tell him to go as Skylor needs their help more than Zane. Upon looking at the crevice, Zane soon begins to see the Titanium Dragon, much to P.I.X.A.L.'s confusion as she can't see anything. In an abandoned town, Skylor is being pursued by Kapau and Chope and eventually hits a dead end, using Ash's smoke to escape while the two crash into the wall. As Chen takes aim at her, Cole and Garmadon arrive to which Clouse jumps on the Jet and begins to take the wing apart. Garmadon exits and jumps on Clouse, sending them both off the plane and into the jungle where they start fighting. Meanwhile, Skylor is now being chased by Eyezor and is saved by Kai, who crashes his chopper into the thug's own bike. Kai takes a rocketboard for himself and the chase begins again when Chen starts to pursue them in the bladecopter. Combining their Fire, they create a smokescreen which Chen flies through, sees Kai, and notices Skylor disappeared, not noticing she used her Form to disguise herself. Kai emerges from one of the buildings, having alerted the team and takes an interest in exploring the town, but brushes it off to bring Skylor back. However, the two are ambushed by Kapau and Chope and captured in an Element-blocking net. Back in the jungle, Garmadon and Clouse's fight continues, where the Sensei easily avoids his opponents attacks. Clouse, having had enough of Garmadon, opens a portal to the Cursed Realm in a final act to banish him, declaring himself Lord Clouse. Garmadon then jumps over the portal, grabs Clouse and throws him in, banishing him and declares his hatred for magic. In the cave, Zane is still freaking out from seeing the Titanium Dragon, to which P.I.X.A.L. reminds him of the dragon he once owned. She then tries to help him remember who he once was and that the Titanium Dragon isn't real, though he doesn't listen. P.I.X.A.L. then tells him to close his eyes and tells him to hear what he really thinks. Zane realizes he doesn't consider himself the White Ninja anymore before declaring he is now the Titanium Ninja and accepts the Titanium Dragon isn't real. P.I.X.A.L. tells him his anxiety is down, but his elemental power is rising before he begins to glow white. On the coast, Nya and Cole hand over Eyezor and Zugu to Karlof, who asks for Chen's current position to which Cole states he escaped: in turn, the Black Ninja asks if Zane came back which Karlof denies. Garmadon returns and questions where Kai and Skylor were, to which Shadow informs him of their message before Garmadon's tattoo begins to glow and causes him to collapse. In the crystal caves, the transformation is revealed to have begun, Kapau reciting the spell in Clouse's place. As Chope finishes the spell (Kapau having fainted from its effects), Kai urges Skylor to resist the transformation. However, the transformation is completed which Chen cheers for while back on the coast, Garmadon, the Ninja, and the elemental masters try to hold off the snake-turned cultists, but are forced to retreat. Jay nearly attacks Garmadon, to which he becomes annoyed and brings up the forms and bodies he had before they begin to hold the door. In the cave, Kai attacks Kapau, Chope, and Chen though, none of them are affected due to their thick Anacondrai skin. Skylor breaks free and attacks her father before he attacks Kai. Accepting her new form, the Red Ninja leads the two out of the cave. The grunts question if they should follow them, though Chen states they're no longer important and declares their time to escape. At the palace, the Cultists stop attacking and hijack the bladecopters, which everyone witnesses from the palace's walls. Chen takes the Boulder Blaster and opens fire on the elemental masters before he leads his army to Ninjago. Lloyd attempts to go alone due to being the only one with an elemental dragon, though he's stopped upon seeing Zane, now riding the Titanium Dragon. Jay questions how he summoned it, to which Zane states it was fear and doubt inside him that held him back from unlocking his dragon power, not the threat in front of him. Kai and Skylor also return, riding Kai's Elemental Fire Dragon supporting his theory, convincing and encouraging everyone to unlock their dragons. Kai also states that although Chen brought them there so only one remained, he didn't think that together, they were one. Trivia Edit * The Elemental Masters find out they all have the potential to unlock Elemental Dragons. * When Dareth is telling the kabuki of his adventures, he is referring to his discovery of the Helmet of Shadows in Rise of the Spinjitzu Master. * Clouse reveals that Skylor had copied everyone's elemental powers. * In the credits, it's heard that Jacob feed Clouse's pet, not be fed to her. 42ZaneExplains.png BlimpDeflated.png ChenSad.png ChenTransforms.png CondraiError.png ElementalDragons.png FinalClouse.png GarmadonOrders.png GarmadonProud.png GeneralError.png GlowMark.png MetalDragon.png RaiReveal.png Skycondrai42.png TurnerGuard.png TwoCar.png VengeNet.png VoiceInTheDark.png You3.png Zane_afraid.jpg Zane_thinks.jpg Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episodes Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu — Tournament of Elements episodes